


Ficvember Prompt 25 - corvette

by Crowley99



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt, what came before Lucifer's corvette? In this fic we travel back to 1926 where a familiar car comes into Lucifer's possession, and well a familiar demon is brought in for a little deal with the devil.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 25 - corvette

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes, and this one is a little crossover for fun lol.

Ficvember prompt 25 – corvette

It was 1926, Lucifer had arrived back on Earth to check things out down in LA. 

He took in the sights of the tall buildings and the trolley cars passing by. 

He dressed in a dapper suit with a top hat to match, he had a white pocket square in his left pocket. He kept a pair of black gloves in his pant pockets.

He had a walking stick, although he didn't need it, he quite liked the overall fashion of the era.

He boosted himself onto the trolley as it came by, taking it down the strip to a local car dealership. 

He fancied owning a car of his own, style was everything to him back in hell as it is now on Earth. 

He sauntered into the dealership, he carefully inspected the various makes and models around him.

“Hmm, this one's all wet and that colour is atrocious, too beige, horrid seat coverings, have you got anything in this garage with style?” Lucifer said out loud, the car-salesman approached him.

“Ab-so-luetly fella, over here we have this year's Bentley, and she ain't no plane Jane. This one here is a real beaut,” the salesman said, he opened the door to the drivers side, letting Lucifer inside. 

Lucifer inspected the various parts of the car. It had a radio built in, with the antenna sitting by the hood of the car. 

The seats were an excellent quality of leather, he felt up the smooth leather of the wheel.

“This one is swell indeed, how fast can she go?” Lucifer asked, the car-salesman's smile spread,

“92.0 mph fella, so what'll it be?” the salesman asked, Lucifer aptly decided right then.

“I'll take it,” he said, the salesman looked rather prideful, Lucifer got out of the car as the two shook hands on the deal. Lucifer carefully snuck another hand into the salesman's pocket, grabbing the keys away from him.

“So fella, have you got the goods?” the salesman asked, Lucifer smirked.

“Indeed I do,” he said as he flashed the salesman the keys to the car. He quickly got back into the car, and started the engine, leaving the salesman in the dust. 

Years past, and Lucifer held onto the car for some time, during that time he noticed something rather strange, almost like his devilishness was affecting the car. 

The pure celestial power he emitted naturally was causing the car to act somewhat strangely. 

When the cassette tape was introduced in the early 70's, he purchased some to play in the car. 

At first he noticed that there was no plausible way for him to play said tapes in the car since he acquired it at a time where tapes such had not existed yet. 

Then he noticed the car starting to change, and just like that he had his own cassette player in the car. 

This puzzled Lucifer, he'd never heard of a celestial with the capability to change a car in that fashion. 

The next strange occurrence occurred the following fortnight, he had left in one of his cassettes from his Rolling Stones collection called “Aftermath”. 

He reached his finger to the play button to hear “The Best of Queen” starting to play. 

Lucifer enjoyed the little change, however over time he grew weary of it. 

This beautiful car full of style, felt like it was meant for someone else not him. 

Lucifer travelled back down to hell once more, rather disappointed with how humanity was evolving. 

He loved the raging parties, the drugs, the sex, the alcohol of course but there was just something missing. 

He felt as if he was into it half-heartedly, he just couldn't put his finger on what it is that he wanted. 

Lucifer decided to return to Earth once more, but this time to an old colleague. One who was tasked to roam the Earth, a key player when the Earth was to come to an end.

“Hello Crowley, I have a favour to ask of you,” Lucifer said, Crowley turned to him, in the flickering light of the lamp post above them, Lucifer could see Crowley's shoulder length red hair, and all black attire. With an accent of purple on his shirt, he had what looked like a skinny tie around his collar. 

Crowley smirked after hearing the terms, the two shook hands. 

The deal was simple, Crowley would take the car from Lucifer and in return Crowley would come if summoned to give Lucifer a ride wherever he wanted to go. 

Crowley admired the overall look of the classic Bentley, as soon as he stepped inside he could feel a strong connection to the vehicle. He knew that this was the one he always wanted, the two stepped into the car together. Crowley took the driver's side, although he didn't actually know how to drive.

He fumbled a little until he finally managed to start the car,

“So, Lord Lucifer, where do you want to go?” Crowley asked, Lucifer rather quickly made up his mind.

“8358 Sunset Boulrvard, West Hollywood,” Lucifer said, Crowley got the car running as they made their way down the road.

“If I'm to return here either in the next few years or millenia, I'm going to need a more permenant home, and I know just the place,” Lucifer said, the two drove off, both thinking of the one thing or say person that they truly desired.


End file.
